48sgrubpickupfandomcom-20200214-history
AlterniaGeneral
Main Planet= Trollkyo The largest city in the mystical island nation of Troll Japan. Someone who lives here's hive Trollkane A city relatively near a coast. Euryth lives off the coast a ways, and Alefir lives in a swamp/bayou within easy swampbuggy driving distance. Grub d'Alene is around 30-40 minutes driving distance away via highways. Nessah lives in one of a few small towns around 80 miles approximately south (as did Ingram until recently), and Antoni lives in the woods somewhere nearby Nessah. Alefir's Hive Basically looks like a half-submerged brick. Euryth's Hive Probably cool. Grub d'Alene This is totally a town. Current home (presumably) of Alphon Madora. 30-40 minutes drive from Trollkane. Alphon Madora's Hive Who knows? Grub Francisco A huge sprawling metropolis, with plenty of emphasis on acting and an unusual toleration of fashion and style frippery. Right on the seashore, too. Deidre Moriah's Hive [[DeidreMoriah]] lives in the ruins of a former subway station, that used to lead out of Grub Francisco and out towards a no-longer existant suburb. Its abandonment and the current lack of major portions of its track and route are due to some unfortunate issues involving mind honey and psychic train conductors, for which Deidre was present. The suburb was abandoned, and any trolls left that lived there were told to suck it up and move into town. Deidre instead stayed at the now-exposed subway station, and has made it her home. She's encouraged a reasonably diverse garden in the main concourse and has been trying to spring enough of a leak in a city water pipe to turn the tracks into a trickling river bed. Her actual belongings are spread throughout a handful of side-rooms that used to be employee offices, and thankfully remain mostly intact. The main room of her hive used to be a security office. This room and the former gift shop have been repurposed into a mass of terrariums and little cages, in which she raises and cares for a wide collection of small lizards, bugs, and songbirds. The opposite side of the rail station contains an abandoned underground mall, which she has been slowly repurposing into a flarp playground for sweeps now. Trollscow Trolldaho A pretty typical troll training community, where of age trolls go to get their last bits of training before being shipped out to Outerspace. Jardon Garthe's Hive A sprawling complex painstakingly carved out of the flatness that is Trolldaho. It has a pretty decent gym, and a makeshift field for sporting events. The Hive itself is on the smallish side, but for a Troll that spends most of his time out in the dark, It's fine. Jardon's room is fairly standard sized, and is filled with his interests, which are track and field, and filmmaking. Athletic equipment litters the floor, and one must be careful how they step, lest a stray cleet get you. His posters are lined withf film posters of previous Trolscar winners, and a cheap imitation Trolscar statuette sits in a place of honor by his recoopracoon. =Pink Moon= Location on the Pink Moon =Green Moon= The Felt Mansion=